


Supercat Week/Day 4 (Supernatural AU)

by AmandaMarondsky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaMarondsky/pseuds/AmandaMarondsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and tiring day, Kara is the victim of a car accident but she wake up in the middle of an empty street, feeling confused and thirsty. Thirsty for blood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supercat Week/Day 4 (Supernatural AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my friend Supercatnow that helped me with my english:)

Kara was exhausted, she wanted to rush to her house so she could catch some sleep, she had been lacking of sleep. The day had been so long, and the only thing that could make her feel happy was to be able to sleep in her bed. That was the only thing in her mind right now. She started to speed, not too much, just 10km/h above the limit, but it was already too much.

She was going too fast, so fast that she couldn’t avoid a car that came out of the road without looking in any direction.

Kara tried to stop her car, but with how she was speeding, it was taking too long for her to stop, so she crushed into the car within seconds.

The only thing that she could remember was a weird voice asking her one question; “Do you want to live?”

She opened her eyes. The street was cold, empty, there were no cars, not even her own car. As if, everything was just a dream, but the sudden pain in her neck made her come back into reality. She was certain that something had happened this evening.

The lights were shining on the road. Kara stood up and looked around her. She found something strange, the tiredness that she had, seemed to be gone but something was wrong with her; hunger. She was starving, but not exactly the normal kind of starving, it was a kind of thirst. Kara was thirsty, dehydrated, she wanted blood…

She shook her head. What the hell was she thinking? After checking out her surrounding one more time she decided to walk back to her flat. She felt more energized which shocked her since she was so exhausted right before the mysterious accident.

While walking she passed through some stores and saw her own reflection on the windows. She checked herself out for a few seconds and noticed that she was very pale, even worse than when she was sick. Her body seemed to be bloodless. Her skin was drained of every color.

She put her hands on her face. “What the hell happened to me…” She asked herself, terrified. While thinking that her body had no blood, Kara’s thirst came back once again. She lowered her head and walked away faster until she realized she was in front of the CatCo building. She entered the building and went straight to Cat Grant’s office without making a single noise.

The lights were on and she could see her boss asleep on her desk, papers all around her. Kara noticed that instead of walking away -because why was she here in the first place?- she was approaching dangerously to Cat’s desk. She could heard clearly the circulation of blood inside the older woman’s vein. Their hearts were beating in unison. As if she was cast by a spell, Kara was guided by her animal instinct, slowly approaching the sleeping woman, she wanted to get closer and finally satisfy her thirst.

Cat suddenly moved her arm, Kara’s heart skipped a beat, she felt that Cat was awake so she quickly backed away.

“Kara?” murmured Cat, still not very awake. “I thought you were gone?” she asked with a worried voice.

Kara had trouble swallowing her own saliva and tried to walk away slowly. “I forgot something, but I’m leaving now,” she answered her while opening the glass door and exiting her boss’s office.

She should not think about her thirst, she shouldn’t think of wanting to bite her boss, but her body wasn’t listening to her. Her body was doing the opposite, making her feel the need of satisfying herself strongly.

“Kara?” called back Cat. She was sitting straight in her chair and looking at her assistant. “It’s really late, are you sure you’re fine?” she asked, worried. She rubbed her eyes while trying to look at Kara, but the young woman was only showing her back.

Without answering, Kara quickly walked to the elevator. She had to find a way to calm this craving that was consuming her. But with the older woman so close around her, full of blood, it made her eager to bite her. She really needed to taste Cat...

After letting her frustration out on the elevator button, trying to keep herself together, Kara couldn’t take it anymore. She turned around and walked back to Cat’s office again. The older woman seemed so tasty, Kara slowly put her head in between her hands.

“I…can’t…do this…” she murmured to herself before finally turning around again and taking the stairs to get out of there. She rushed out of the building.

Her head was hurting, as if her brain was trying to fight with her own body. As if her mind was trying to resist to something irresistible.

She kept walking fast in the empty streets of National City. It was cold, but her body was still hot, so hot that she started to sweat. Suddenly a violent fever was running through her body, followed by cold sweat that was forcing Kara to stop on the spot. The young woman froze, pressing her back to the city wall. Once again, she put her head into her hands, pressing firmly, trying to calm herself down when suddenly something made her raise her head.

Was someone near her? She didn’t noticed anything before, the fever made her lost her mind for a moment, but now it was pretty clear, a heart was beating next to her. Someone was there, very close to her, someone that she could just bite to satisfy her hunger.

Kara slowly walked toward the sound of the heart that was beating faster and faster due to the stress. Kara smiled, she could feel the beat of the blood in the person in which she was getting closer and closer. She turned into the street, grabbed the person by their neck and lifted her up against the wall.

“Kara! You are hurting me! Stop!!!” screamed Cat, her feet not touching the floor anymore. Kara was lifting her up with a single arm. “Kara!!!!!” screamed Cat once again which brought Kara back to reality.

Releasing her boss, Cat fell on the floor, gasping for air while looking up, staring at her young assistant.

“I…I’m sorry Miss Grant…you should go…” said Kara, worried about what she just done to her boss.

“No!” said Cat angrily. “What the hell happened to you? You’ve been acting weird!” said the older woman while getting up and pushing her assistant who wasn’t reacting. Kara sighed and started to walk away. Cat clenched her fists and decided to follow Kara once again.

Cat who was mumbling in anger didn’t see that Kara suddenly stopped, so Cat ended up bumping into her. Kara turned around and looked at her. Cat stared at her with fear. Kara was scary tonight, in the dark. The older woman noticed that Kara’s eyes were shining and her smile was getting frighteningly wide.

“Kara…You…are…scaring me…” said Cat looking down.

The younger woman shook her head. “Sorry,” she said, regaining her self control. “You should leave me alone...”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, you didn’t seem fine.”

“I need to go far away from this city, far away from you Cat,” she said, holding back her tears.

Cat was shocked. “What?! No! You can’t!” she exclaimed, not understanding why Kara was acting so weird. They were getting along pretty well. The girl was an exceptional assistant. She even trusted Kara to take care of Carter from time to time. Cat was about to get her promoted, she was about to give her a real office and let her write her own articles… Cat wasn’t ready to let go of this sweet girl. “You told me one time that you needed me,” said Cat, looking straight into Kara’s eyes. “And right now I’m telling you that I’m the one that needs you.”

Kara looked down. She didn’t have any choice. She was putting her friends and family in danger, she wasn’t under control, she was about to bit Cat some minutes ago, and almost strangled her. Kara would hate herself for life if something were to happen to her friends, especially Cat who had an important place inside her heart.

“Is it because of James?” Cat suddenly asked. “God, something happened with him that you’re now regretting?!” she added while raising her voice.

“What?! No!!” answered Kara, shocked from the sudden accusation.

“Don’t lie! If you want to lie… at least cover up your neck! There’s a big hickey right there!” explained Cat, losing her calm.

“What?...What are you talking about?” Asked Kara, putting her hand on her neck, feeling the mark that Cat mentioned. It was swelling and probably red. As she put her fingers on her neck, flashes of memories went through her eyes. It was flashes of the evening accident.

She remembered everything now. A man, it was a man who helped her get out of the car. She was on edge of dying, her wound was very deep and her whole body was bleeding crazily. At that moment, the man asked her a question. “Do you want to live?”

Kara obviously answered yes, and then he slowly approached himself to her neck and bit her. The sensation was terrible. He bit very hard but compared to the pain that she was feeling because of the accident, it was nothing. “Then, be one of us, be a vampire,” he murmured as he left Kara’s neck. Kara was screaming in pain and end up losing consciousness without knowing what else he had done to her after that.

While Cat was getting impatient toward Kara silence treatment, their eyes met and Cat shivered seeing Kara’s eyes changing form. Instead of being round, it was oval, it looked like those reptile eyes. Kara smiled at her boss, but this time, two long teeth were brushing against the younger girl’s lips. Cat backed away. Kara saw that the older woman was terrified, and finally saw her own appearance through the windows behind Cat in which she could almost not see herself anymore; she was becoming transparent. Was she transforming…forever? Was she going to become a vampire, a real one?

“What happened to you…?” asked Cat with a terrified voice, her back now against the building behind her. Kara slowly walked toward Cat, she was walking slowly to the older woman like a predator, getting ready to jump on her anytime, without any hesitation.

She could hear Cat’s heartbeat, it was beating harder and harder, pumping her blood crazily. All Kara could see was the vein on her boss’s neck. She was staring at Cat’s neck, it looked so delicious, she just wanted to jump on her and bite her. As she walked closer to Cat, her admiration toward the older woman’s beauty and charm was increasing rapidly.

Without realizing it, Kara was only a few millimeters away from Cat’s neck, she took a deep breath, smelling Cat’s delicious aroma. Her perfume was like flowers, Kara loved it.

“STOP!” yelled Cat, pushing her assistant away from her before she started to run away from her.

Kara was shaking her head, the fever in her was coming back. She felt dizzy, this thirst that she felt was taking over her, she needed blood, she needed it immediately. She closed her eyes and started to imagine biting Cat’s neck, sucking the blood, tasting the juice that her boss was offering her. While opening her eyes, Kara started to grin. She felt her energy coming back, she started to run, following the older woman’s perfume. Kara realized that she was a lot faster than usual. Without realizing, she was already close to Cat, she caught up to her and followed her to the city park.

Kara suddenly grabbed Cat’s wrist and stopped her. “I…won’t hurt you Cat…” she whispered while feeling the fever inside her. “But… I… need you… right now…” she added while holding the woman tightly. “Please…I don’t feel good…” she explained, sincerely.

“Are you sure…?” asked Cat, understanding what the younger woman wanted to do. “You won’t hurt me?”

Kara shook her head. “Promise…I promise you…” Kara knew that she suffered when she got bitten, but she also knew that she wouldn’t hurt Cat, she just wanted a bit of blood, nothing more.

The older woman went face to face with Kara and stroked her hair behind, leaving her neck open for the girl. “Here…bite me…”

Kara approached her slowly, gently putting her lips on Cat’s soft neck, feeling once again the delicious perfume that the older woman wore. Kara started by giving a kiss on Cat’s neck before slowly implanting her teeth inside the woman as if she was eating a fruit. Cat grabbed Kara tightly and moaned softly while the young woman was slowly sucking her blood.

Kara didn’t need more, just a few sips were enough. After taking a few shot, the fever was gone, she felt a lot better. “Thank you” she said while wiping away her lips with her shirt.

Cat slowly touched her neck, she didn’t feel any pain, the feeling was unexplainable, she even felt a slightly pleasurable feeling while Kara was sucking her neck.

“You…have a mark now…” said Kara with a guilty look.

Cat smiled at her. “It’s okay, so are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah, but I can’t stay in this city,” answered Kara, looking down the floor once again. “I’ve become a monster…I don’t want to hurt any of you…”

“You are not a monster Kara, plus we need you, I’m sure that all your dear friends are all willing to give you some blood as condition for you to stay with us,” Cat said while smiling. “Well at least, I am ready to give it to you anytime you want…I mean anytime you need it...”

“Really?” asked Kara, shocked that Cat Grant, her boss was ready to let her suck her again.

The older woman slowly nodded while smiling at her. “Yeah...it actually…felt good…” she admitted while blushing.

Kara smiled at her. “That’s nice of you, but I am a vampire now, I can’t live like a normal person, if people see me like this…”

“Like what? Your eyes went back to normal, your teeth too, you are just a bit more pale than usual,” Cat tried to explained to her. “You will probably just transform when you need blood…?”

“I…don’t know…” confessed Kara while sighing. “And what about the sun? Vampires are usually scared of the sun, right?”

The older woman started to laugh. “If you were scared of the sun, you would have noticed already because the sun rose 10 minutes ago...”

Kara turned around and looked at the sun shining on her and she felt good. “Maybe…I’m just a half vampire?” she asked herself while smiling to Cat who rolled her eyes.

“Half vampire or not, we need you, I need you, so stay with us…”

“Alright…” answered Kara. “But…please don’t mention it to Winn or James…”

Cat smiled and nodded. “It’s a secret between me and you?”

Kara nodded. “Our secret,” she said while she held Cat’s hand.

***

 

Kara was working late when the fever was taking over her whole body once again. It had been over two weeks since she bit Cat at the park for the first time.

It had been a few days that she was on edge, she knew that she would need to bite Cat again but she just hoped that she could wait few more days…

Everyone had left the building by this time. She had to talk to Cat and ask her help again. But Kara couldn’t wait very long she felt that her teeth were coming out, brushing against her lips. Her eyes had probably changed form once again, although that was something she couldn’t verify because, since that night at the park she couldn’t see her own reflect in the mirror.

Cat did everything to keep her secret. Up to now, no one had discovered anything. The older woman had been kind and understanding. Kara realized that she was just a few step away from Cat’s office, Cat was working too and looked up when she heard steps coming closer to her desk.

They shared a look, Cat understood immediately. “The fever came back?” she asked worried.

Kara nodded slowly. “Yeah… and I… I need you…”

Cat stood up and looked at the young woman in the eyes. She saw that Kara’s eyes were like a reptile once again. “Now?” And Kara nodded.

“Carter saw the mark and I had to lie to him…” explained Cat. “If you bite my neck again he will see it…”

Kara was shaking her head. “Hm…Can I bite another place then?” she asked shyly.

“Where?” asked Cat feeling curious and at the same time excited. She had been waiting to get bitten for a while, and it was bothering her that she had to refuse it to Kara because her son was suspicious.

“Hm…One of your wrist?” asked Kara. Her thirst was killing her.

But Cat shook her head. Kara nodded in understanding and looked at her in the eyes.

“Hm…inside…your thigh?” she asked again knowing that one of the main vein passed through there.

“Inside my…thigh?” repeated Cat thinking that she must have misheard what her young assistant murmured, but when she saw that Kara nodded she blushed. “Where… exactly?” she asked slowly beginning to feel humidity between her legs.

She liked the wild side that Kara had when she transformed. The first time that Kara bit her, it excited her, and this time, it was worse…

Kara delicately put her hand between Cat’s leg, under the woman’s skirt slowly running her finger on the inside of her thighs stopping right before she could feel Cat’s underwear. “Here…” Kara whispered even though they were alone in the building.

“Do…it,” moaned out Cat, pulling her skirt up. Kara smiled and went on her knee and faced her boss who took support on the desk behind her. Kara’s face was right between Cat’s legs. She slowly spread open her boss’ legs to an easier access. Kara put her hands on Cat’s thighs, caressing up her body before approaching her face even closer.

Kara could feel that Cat was excited, she was sexually excited by Kara’s touches, and the younger woman realized that even herself really enjoyed it. There was something sensual in the way Cat offered herself to her that pleasured her a lot.

It was true that Kara wanted to prolong this moment, to take advantage of this opportunity. But her thirst was too strong so, without waiting, she inserted her teeth inside Cat’s thigh which made the older woman moan out loud.

While she was sucking on Cat’s blood, Kara enveloped her boss’ thighs with her arms, clinging herself to this beautiful woman. Kara didn’t want this moment to stop, she was so close to Cat’s sex that she felt like the older woman was radiating with sensuality and desire, and it was exhilarating.

Kara finally stopped, knowing that she couldn’t keep sucking on her boss for too long. Even though her thirst was satisfied, Kara couldn’t move. Without backing away, she slowly approached her face to Cat’s legs again, and pressed her lips on Cat’s private area. The older woman moaned out again, a bit louder this time. From hearing this soft melody, Kara’s instinct went wild, and without hesitation she ripped Cat’s underwear off.

“Eh?!” Cat protested softly. She was shocked with what just happened, but couldn’t hide her excitement.

Kara cut her off by pressing her lips on her lower lips, slowly licking every part of it. Sending Cat numerous waves of pleasure and making her arch her back from the sudden but welcomed attack. She could feel Kara’s canines near her pussy, which was making her even more excited. Kara was slowly biting, sucking and licking Cat, making the older woman wanting to scream out. It wasn’t long before Cat finally reached her climax, making her whole body shiver out.

While Cat was gasping for air, Kara stood up and helped keep Cat from falling on the floor. “Thank you…” Kara murmured while kissing Cat on the lips.

“Thank you…to you…” responded Cat who was holding Kara tight and started to kiss her once again.

They giggled softly when Cat put her skirt back on like nothing happened.

“Kara,” asked Cat after a few minute of silence.

“Humm?”

“Can you…promise me something?” she asked shyly. Kara was waiting for her to finish. “Even if one day you tell someone else your secret…” Cat was blushing now. “I don’t want you to bite them…I…want to be your only one…” she finally said, hiding her face by turning away to go sit at her desk.

Kara giggled at her cute reaction. She came closer to her boss, sitting on the edge of the desk, and looking at Cat. “I promise you, you will be my only one…” she answered before pecking Cat’s lips and standing up to finally leave the building.

FIN


End file.
